


Breathless

by Bottomryanbitch



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom Shane Madej, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Spanking, Sub Ryan Bergara, Throat Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottomryanbitch/pseuds/Bottomryanbitch
Summary: Shane’s got good hands and Ryan wants them around his throat.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 30
Kudos: 173





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I got inspired to write this fic because someone had drawn a picture of Shane's hand on Ryan's neck and I couldn't get it out of my head! This fic has been in the works for several months now and I’m so happy that it’s finally finished! It’s the longest fic that I’ve written by myself and probably my proudest work yet!! I hope that you all love it as much as I do!! 
> 
> A massive thank you to Yesi (Unevenfulhouses on tumblr) for betaing this and helping me along the way!! I also want to say thank you to all the discord peeps for all of your encouragement and support!! You all mean a lot to me!! 
> 
> All mistakes and errors are my own!

Shane’s hands had become a hot topic here lately on Ryan’s list of things to get off to. He just thought that he had really nice hands, like, _really_ nice. They were obscenely large with bony knuckles and long, slender fingers, which Ryan quickly found himself craving to have in his mouth, in his ass, and wrapped around his throat. 

Ryan hadn’t ever put much thought into Shane choking him until a couple of weeks ago. It all came crumbling down at work one day when he saw Shane crush a plastic coffee cup in his hand, the veins bulging and his fingers clenched tightly around it. He had to excuse himself to the bathroom because he thought that was going to come in his pants in front of everyone.

From then on he found himself watching Shane’s hands more frequently, observing their intricate movements and fantasizing about having them on his neck more and more. It didn’t take him long to decide that it was definitely something he wanted. He just had to work up the courage to ask for it. 

It was Friday night and they’ve finished eating. They're sitting across from each other at the dinner table, each drinking a glass of wine, and talking about how their days were. 

“I want you to choke me,” Ryan blurted out, honest words tumbling effortlessly from his mouth. He watched as Shane’s eyes went almost comically wide, before he was thrown into a coughing, sputtering mess.

“Damn, Ry! You can't just say shit like that without warning a guy--I could’ve died,” Shane laughed out in response, shaking his head when he eventually got himself back together. 

Ryan chuckled, allowing himself to relax because he really didn’t know how Shane was going to react to his confession in the first place. So, when he let the filter down and the words left so suddenly and a lot more brashly than he had intended, his anxiety shot up to insane levels. Not to mention the fact that he almost killed Shane in the process. 

Ryan scrubbed his hand down the back of his neck, feeling his face flush as they sat in silence, his eyes scanning Shane’s face for a reaction, watching as the gears turned in Shane’s head, as he tried to process what the actual fuck Ryan just said to him. 

Now don’t get him wrong, his and Shane’s sex life was anything but vanilla. They had already implemented the use of the color system in the bedroom, both of them experimenting with being tied up, handcuffed, blindfolded, and edged until they were on the verge of tears. Ryan really didn't have a reason to worry, as this probably wasn’t the biggest surprise to Shane as much as it was just flat out unexpected. 

Ryan hadn’t ever really asked for Shane to take on the more dominant role in their usual dynamic that they fell into. He was usually the one who voiced what he wanted to happen. Whether it was to engage in kinky activity or have it done to him, Shane, was always eager to go along with whichever. Except for that one time where Ryan specifically asked for Shane to spank him, and _boy_ did he deliver.

“You’re sure about this?” Shane asked, curious eyes finally meeting his gaze.

“Yeah,” Ryan said quietly, nodding his head, feeling the blush return to his cheeks as he continued. “I’ve just been thinking about it a lot lately, you know? Even did research on it because I knew that you would be worried about hurting me.”

“I should've known better. Ryan Bergara never goes into anything without doing a little bit of research first, even when it comes to the kinky stuff.” Shane laughed, throwing him a wink, which made Ryan roll his eyes. “What did you learn?”

Ryan grinned. Shane hadn’t even agreed to anything, just curious as to what he had found, but Ryan couldn't help the excitement that started thrumming low in his stomach at the thought of Shane being interested, too.

“Well, first off it has to be consensual. Which, I’m obviously down one thousand percent if you are, but I wanted to make sure that you’re comfortable with it, too, before we moved on to the other stuff.”

“Of course I’m in,” Shane replied, that huge smile that Ryan loves so much spreading across his face. “I don't know why you would ever assume that I would somehow _not_ be into this idea. Because I am.”

Ryan couldn’t resist reaching across the table and intertwining his fingers with Shane's. He didn’t think that he could ever love this man more, but he was constantly being proved wrong. They sat there smiling dopily at each other like the lovesick fools that they were until Ryan remembered where he wanted this conversation to go tonight. 

“Alright then. Now that we’re both fully invested, we should probably start with how choking works in general and then we can move on to the more detailed stuff. You know... the fun stuff.” Ryan said, wiggling his eyebrows at Shane, who just shook his head fondly. 

“So, with choking, the whole point is to restrict the amount of oxygen to the brain, which causes the brain to release adrenaline and several other hormones and endorphins that give you that floaty feeling, while also heightening the other senses. But that is also why it can be dangerous if it isn’t done correctly.” 

“Makes sense.”

“Okay, now take your hand and put it up to the side of your neck, right under the angle of your chin until you feel a pulse.” Ryan paused watching intently as Shane moved his right hand up to his neck, placing two fingers there, wondering if he felt the vessel pulsating rapidly under his touch like Ryan could. “Do you feel it?”

“Yeah, I feel it,” Shane answered. 

“That’s the carotid artery, there’s one on each side of the neck. That is what you want to press on to constrict the airflow to the brain, not the larynx, which is a part of the trachea,” he explained easily. 

Ryan hoped that Shane was equally impressed and turned on by the fact that he put so much time and effort into learning about this instead of being careless and jumping right in. He knew how Shane loved his ability to dive head first into a topic and break it down piece by piece, until he practically became an expert on the subject. But Ryan had to remind himself that this wasn’t just any subject. 

He felt his cock twitch at the realization, absentmindedly reaching down to palm at himself through his jeans, but retracting his hand quickly when he heard Shane’s voice. 

“Okay, yeah.” Shane breathed out, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows and undoing the first two buttons of his shirt before clasping his hands together on the table. Ryan’s eyes kept focus on Shane’s hands, following every little move they made.

“I was thinking that we could have a signal, like, I’ll tap you twice, just in case if I can’t speak for some reason or things are becoming too much for me,” Ryan said, getting a nod from Shane. “And before I forget, everyone’s bodies react differently to the restriction, so you should probably limit the choking to five to ten second intervals at a time with several seconds in between. Fifteen seconds would be the max, if you see that I can handle it.”

“That sounds good to me,” Shane replied but Ryan could hear the hesitancy in his voice. A palpable silence falling between them before Shane said, “you realize how big this is, don't you? I mean you’re pretty much putting your life in my hands.” 

“Yes, Shane,” Ryan said softly, grabbing Shane’s hand again from across the table, eyes locking onto each other. “I trust you, though. I trust that you will know what is okay, and what is too much for me. I want you to be able to explore this with me and trust not only me, but trust yourself as well. I love you so fucking much that I’m willing to give you this kind of power over me. Not to mention the fact that I think this could be really fucking hot for us--I mean have you seen your hands? They were practically made for this kind of thing!”

Ryan waited for Shane to reply, squeezing his hand and smiling up at him, his heart beating harder than it had all evening. It wasn’t unlike Ryan to get all sappy and shower Shane with his love, but in this moment, it felt so much more intimate. He really hoped that Shane was able to tell just how much he meant to him. 

“Alright, let’s give it a go then,” Shane said with a smile, “and I love you, too.” 

Ryan’s heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. Shane wasn’t always the best at expressing his feelings, but the fact that he reacted in such a way, had Ryan’s cock going from half to full mast in seconds. 

“When you’re fucking me,” Ryan starts, “I don’t want you to hold back. We have everything set to where if I don’t like it or need a break, then I know what to do. I want you to be really dominant with me, don’t be afraid to get rough.” Ryan took a deep breath in, continuing on with his confession. “I can’t get the image of those massive hands being wrapped around my neck while you fuck me with that big cock of yours out of my head. I want to feel you tighten your grip around my throat, making me gasp for air, making me _beg_ for you to give it to me harder and faster and rougher while you just make me take it.”

It was a rare occasion when Shane Madej didn’t have anything to say, but Ryan knew that he had done a damn good job of making him incapable of forming words considering the fact that Shane was sitting there with huge, lust blown eyes and his mouth hanging wide open. 

Ryan wasn’t expecting the deep groan that Shane made, eyes following Shane’s hand as he moved it under the table before he stood up, failing to adjust himself in his jeans before making his way around the table. Shane didn’t say anything, but Ryan felt Shane’s hands on his shoulders, fingertips digging into the muscle, pulling an unexpected gasp from Ryan.

He was always very responsive to Shane’s touches, which were almost always slow and teasing, but Shane knew that they were sure fire ways to get Ryan off and Ryan sure as hell wasn’t complaining. Those hands had made their way down his chest, massaging his pecs before focusing their attention to Ryan’s nipples. Shane flicked at them, grinding his palms down across the hardening buds, the rough fabric of the shirt adding the most delicious friction. 

“Shane-- _Shane_ , fuck,” he moaned, hips jerking out of the chair when Shane scraped his nail over the sensitive nub before rubbing it between his fingertips. 

Shane had barely even played with his nipples, but Ryan knew that he needed to get them into the bedroom fast, or they might not even make it there before he made his little fantasy a reality right there in the kitchen. 

He removed Shane’s hands from his body, jumping out of his seat, and pulling Shane down into a kiss. The kiss was dirty, a mix of spit and pent up sexual energy, and it left them both breathless when they finally broke apart. 

Shane gave Ryan a firm smack on the ass, which elicited a small moan from Ryan, before he grabbed Ryan's hand and dragged him into their bedroom.

As soon as the door closed, Ryan’s shirt was ripped from his body and he found himself pressed up against the door with Shane’s lips attached to his neck. It was one of Ryan’s favorite things for Shane to do to him, to mark him up with bruises, make him cry out in pleasure as Shane’s tongue lapped over his skin. He loved to wear those marks proudly, letting everyone know that he was Shane’s. 

Ryan preened as he felt the hot slide of tongue at the juncture of where his ear met his neck, hands tangling themselves in Shane’s long strands. He heard a disapproving grunt from Shane, who removed Ryan’s hands from his hair and pinned them to the door above his head. Shane’s mouth never faltered, continuously sucking and nipping, and Ryan could only imagine the beautiful wine color marks that were being littered across his skin. 

Shane didn’t usually bite him, just did enough damage to leave a bruise, but tonight when Shane’s teeth sunk into the delicate skin, he didn’t think that he’d ever crave those gentle ones ever again. The pain was definitely present, but it wasn’t unpleasant. Shane’s tongue followed immediately after, rolling and lapping over the indentations where his teeth had made an impression, trying his best to soothe the pain. 

It wasn’t even a second later that Shane pulled back and gave him a questioning look, silently asking him if he was okay, to which Ryan nodded. Shane didn’t waste any time diving right back in, moving lower to construct a new mark where Ryan’s neck met his shoulder.

Ryan thought that he had prepared himself for the next time that Shane bit into his skin, but he was quickly proven wrong in his assumption. The pain caused his body to jolt, quickly turning to pleasure as electricity coursed through his veins, a strangled cry leaving his mouth. 

“ _Ah-_ -fuck!” he cried, blood rushing straight to his already aching cock as Shane sunk his teeth in further, the sharp sting feeding the electric current. He tried his best to grind his crotch into Shane’s leg, but he was stopped almost immediately.

“Not tonight, baby. You only get to touch yourself when I say you can,” Shane whispered into his ear, tongue caressing the shell before nibbling on Ryan’s earlobe. 

Shane’s fingers pressed into Ryan’s hips, preventing him from moving, but he kept wiggling around, forcing Shane to dig his fingers into him harder. There would no doubt be small bruises in the morning, reminders of tonight's events where Shane had grasped his body so tightly and he couldn’t fucking wait to see them. 

Ryan let out a small whine at Shane’s words, eyes focusing on him as he pulled away to admire the artwork that he had just painted across Ryan’s body. He watched the way Shane’s eyes took in every inch of uncovered skin, dragging his large hand up Ryan’s abdomen and stopping to flick his nipples before sliding it up further and spreading it out against his neck. 

Ryan would love to see the image that they made. The contrast of Shane’s large, pale hand against his tan skin, it’s span consuming the space between his chest and head, almost covering his neck completely. A gasp left his mouth as Shane rubbed his thumb against the trail of bruises that he’d left behind on his neck, another delicious mix of pain and pleasure surging throughout Ryan’s body. 

Ryan’s eyes were wide and waiting, eager for whatever Shane was planning to do next. He could feel his cock straining against the zipper of his jeans, painfully hard and desperate to be touched.

His body went rigid when he felt Shane’s hand move, placing his thumb on one side of his neck and four fingers on the other, positioning them until he felt the blood pumping vessels that Ryan had taught him about earlier that night. 

“ _Shane_ , touch me,” Ryan breathed out, his words barely audible, too overwhelmed by the thought of Shane choking him right there.

It had to be evident that Ryan was very much into this, feeling his cock twitch against Shane when he used the hand on Ryan’s neck to tilt his head up so that Ryan had no choice but to look at him. 

Shane shot him a look, a silent _is this okay_ , to which Ryan nodded before Shane smirked and captured his lips in a kiss, greedily licking into his mouth.

One of Shane’s hands stayed planted on his neck while the other moved teasingly down Ryan’s body to undo the button and zipper of his pants. Ryan didn’t even have time to process the contact of Shane’s fingers pressing against his bulge before his pants were being pushed down, and Shane’s hand was shoved inside his boxers, giving his cock a few slow strokes.

“I don’t think you get to tell me what to do, baby,” Shane growled lowly as he increased the pressure of the hand on Ryan’s neck just the tiniest bit while the hand in his boxers squeezed the base of Ryan’s cock, tearing a shaky _fuck_ _yes_ from him. 

Ryan could see just how intently Shane was watching his face as he compressed the vessel for the first time that night, just getting a feel for the way that Ryan's body would react. His body practically convulsed under Shane’s touch. His plump, pink lips fell open, gasping as his eyes closed and his head fell back against the door. 

“Now, why don’t you go be a good boy and get undressed for me and lay on the bed,” Shane instructed.

Ryan opened his eyes slowly, watching in awe as Shane backed off and tried his damnedest to get his breathing back to normal. He was really surprised at how easily Shane fell into this rougher, more dominant role, and goddamn, did it turn him on. Shane had literally just told him to go be a good boy and he, honest to God, was lucky that he didn’t cream his pants right there. 

There was something primal about the way that Shane’s eyes darkened, lips twitching up into a sly smirk each time that Ryan’s body reacted so violently to his touches. Ryan could see the obvious tent in Shane’s pants and wanted nothing more in that moment than to drop to his knees and beg for Shane to let him suck him off right then and there, but Shane seemed to have other plans for him and he didn't want to disobey. He had to be a _good boy_ after all. 

Ryan hadn’t realized that he had zoned out until he heard Shane clear his throat from behind him and shot him a very unamused look. Ryan nodded frantically, remembering what Shane had told him to do, tearing his clothes off and tossing them somewhere in the room before throwing himself into the middle of their shared bed. 

He heard a low chuckle from Shane, who had started unbuttoning his dress shirt and Ryan found himself mesmerized. He watched Shane’s fingers undo the buttons, fingers roughly flicking the colored plastic through the holes. He ached for those fingers to be inside of him, it didn’t matter where. He just knew that he needed them _on_ him or _in_ him as soon as possible. 

Ryan quickly got on his knees, perching himself at the edge of the bed, waiting like the good boy that he was as Shane made his way toward him. 

The bed was high enough that it put him face to face with Shane and he couldn't resist pulling him into a kiss, letting Shane lick into his mouth as he practically ripped the flimsy fabric of Shane’s shirt from his shoulders. 

Ryan ran his hands down Shane’s back, scratching his fingernails lightly against his skin, feeling Shane’s breathing falter, which egged him on more, eventually earning himself a deep groan from Shane who’s hips ground forward against his.

Ryan smirked against Shane’s lips, feeling very content with himself. He really didn’t think that Shane would enjoy the scratching. He more or less did it to test the waters with the whole “being rougher” thing, but now that he knew that Shane was into it, he wanted nothing more than to rake his fingernails down Shane’s back. He wanted to leave bright, angry marks of pleasure cascading down his pale skin while Shane fucked him into the mattress with those hands clasped around his neck.

Ryan looked down between the two of them as he felt precome drip down the side of his cock. He hadn’t wanted something so badly in a long time. Shane’s eyes followed immediately after Ryan’s, taking in the sight of Ryan’s cock which was red, rock hard, and dripping onto the bed sheets. 

“Ah, fuck, Shane--” Ryan whimpered as Shane moved his hand along his cock slowly, watching in amazement as more precome leaked out.

“ _God, baby”,_ Shane whispered, practically to himself, as he ran his thumb across the slit of Ryan’s cock, smearing precome across the head. “Just look how fucking _wet_ you are for me.” Ryan heard him say, eyes widening as Shane pulled his thumb away, both of them watching the sticky substance string between the digit and his cock. “And I haven't even gotten my hands around that pretty little throat of yours yet.” 

Shane wasn’t usually one for dirty talk, but the words that were flowing from his mouth were downright filthy. Ryan couldn’t contain the whine that escaped his mouth, feeling himself getting more desperate from Shane’s words alone. 

“Shane.. I-- _oh, fuck_ …” he whimpered as Shane moved his hand up and down the shaft, every now and then rubbing his thumb against the nerves that lay just below the head. “I really want to suck you off.”

“What’s the magic word, baby?” Shane asked, hand still working over Ryan. 

Ryan should’ve known that Shane would be this way. Shane is constantly teasing him, riling him up whenever he gets the chance, loving how easily he can push Ryan’s buttons. He was never one to beg for something, even in his outside life. So, it just figures that Shane, being the sick bastard that he is, would use that against him in the bedroom.

“Fuck you, I’m not saying it!” Ryan spat out, but it came out softer than what he would’ve liked. It earned him an eyebrow raise from Shane, who apparently took that as a challenge. 

“Ryan…” Shane warned, hand wrapping tighter around Ryan’s cock. “You have to ask nicely or I’ll leave you like this and you won’t come tonight.” 

Ryan’s eyes widened. He was so hard that it hurt. He couldn’t imagine how torturous it would be for Shane to just leave him, not letting him touch himself, not allowing him to come.

“Please,” Ryan gritted through clenched teeth.

“Please, what?” Shane taunted, winking at him.

“Please, let me suck you off,” Ryan said quietly from behind his hands, blocking how red his face had become from the embarrassment, feeling humiliation pool in his stomach. 

“See? Now was that so hard?” Shane teased, as he took his pants off, finally letting him see what he’s been craving the whole night. 

Shane hadn’t really given himself much attention until now and was more than likely painfully hard, so Ryan wasn’t surprised when Shane’s hand went straight to his cock as soon as his pants were off, stroking himself a few times, body jerking at the initial touch, a soft groan falling past his lips. 

Now that was a sight that Ryan could get used to. Shane standing by their bed with his hair matted to his forehead, eyes dark, hungry, and his hand rapidly working itself around his cock. Ryan’s mouth went dry, suddenly feeling as if he was trekking the Sahara Desert without any water. And yeah he was thirsty, but it wasn’t water that he wanted. 

He reached for Shane as he came back to the bed, pressing his body down into Ryan’s and pulling him into another kiss. Ryan was so distracted by the kiss that he didn’t even notice Shane reaching down between the two of them, grasping and stroking both of their cocks in one of his hands. 

“You’re going to be a good boy and suck me off right, kitten?” Shane questioned, a smirk playing on his lips as he continued to move his hand over them both, quickening the pace with almost every stroke. 

Ryan’s embarrassed at how enthusiastically he nods his head in response, pushing Shane’s hand off of them and getting his hand around Shane’s cock, loving the way that it immediately twitches in his palm. 

“How do you want me, baby?” he hears Shane ask, but is currently too preoccupied, spitting in his hand and wrapping it back around Shane’s cock, trying to get his hand to slide along the shaft like he wants it to. 

“Ryan, I asked you a question!” Shane said gruffly, grabbing Ryan’s wrist and preventing his movements. 

Right then, it was like Ryan’s brain went blank, a fog overtaking his mind. Shane hadn’t ever copped a tone with him or grabbed his wrist in such a way that made him feel as if he had done something wrong, even though he knew deep down that he hadn’t. He knew that all of this was a part of the scene, but he couldn’t think of an answer to save his life. 

“I, uh, I--uh...” Ryan stammered, faltering with his words a few times before finally thinking of something that he had seen in a porno one time. “What if I laid at the edge of the bed and you just kind of shoved your dick into my mouth?”

As soon as the words were out, Shane was on him. Ryan let himself be pushed onto his back and moved across the bed until his head was hanging over the end and Shane’s big, beautiful, uncut cock that shone with precome, was within inches of his face. 

Ryan’s mouth watered, saliva flooding his mouth. His first instinct was to lick the wetness away, letting his tongue poke out and lap up the precome that had begun to pool at the head of Shane’s dick, eliciting a small groan from Shane. Ryan laid like that for a minute, just licking and mouthing at whatever he could get his mouth on whenever Shane brought it close enough for him to reach. He didn’t dare try and grab Shane to bring him closer, trying to keep his hands down by his sides and not think about his own leaking cock, just opening his mouth as an invitation for Shane.

“Jesus, look at you, Ry,” Shane marveled, smacking his cock across Ryan’s lips and face, smearing a streak of precome along his cheek. “Laying there with your mouth wide open, just waiting for me to shove my big cock down your throat. That’s what you want isn’t it, sweetheart?” 

“Just fucking--mmph,” Ryan tried to get out, his ability to speak inhibited as Shane slid his cock into his mouth, pushing in a few inches before letting him adjust. 

Ryan could feel his throat contract against the intrusion, the muscles fluttering as he tried to swallow around Shane, but his throat not allowing him to. The wet slurping sound that filled the room as Shane pulled back and pushed back in, was loud and absolutely obscene, but Ryan still somehow managed to hear the whimper that falls from Shane’s mouth. 

Ryan inhaled sharply when Shane started to move away, getting ready to ask Shane what the fuck he’s doing and why his throat isn’t being fucked by now, but he didn’t get to give it a second thought before he heard a deep growl from above him and his throat was once again being filled by Shane’s cock. 

Shane pushed himself in further and further, rocking into Ryan’s pliant mouth and muffling the noises that Ryan made around him with every thrust. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Shane gritted out as he plunged himself in again, the deepest that he’s gone all night, and Ryan could see the way that his thighs trembled and his body shuddered when he was completely sheathed inside Ryan’s throat. 

Shane’s pace became relentless, selfishly fucking Ryan’s throat, using Ryan for his own pleasure and nothing else. Ryan was pretty sure that Shane could see the way his cock made Ryan’s throat bulge with every thrust, and he felt his own cock spurt precome at the thought, moaning and choking around Shane’s dick. He moved his hand down to wrap around himself without thinking, but Shane slapped his hand away. 

“Ryan,” Shane warned in that same dark tone from earlier, “what did I tell you about touching yourself?” he asked, removing himself from Ryan’s mouth, which Ryan took as his chance to breathe. 

Ryan went to respond, but all that came out was a muffled gurgle because Shane was pushing his dick back into Ryan's mouth, trailing his hand up Ryan’s body and splaying it out across his throat.

Blood was rushing to Ryan’s brain, a thick mix of tears and spit running down his face, the feeling of Shane’s hand on his neck, holding him still, forcing him submit, while having cock pumped into his throat repeatedly was almost too much for Ryan to handle. Ryan’s body shuddered and his hands shot out to grab the back of Shane’s legs, fingers digging into the meat of Shane’s thighs, leaving small crescent shaped marks there, but never signaling for him to stop. 

“You like that baby? My hand on your neck while you choke on my cock?” Shane groaned as he continued to thrust haphazardly into Ryan’s mouth, who nodded the best he could, whimpering while his mouth was stuffed full. 

Shane thrusted into Ryan’s mouth a few times more, causing him to gag before pulling away, leaving him a coughing mess. 

Ryan didn’t even have time to get his shit together before his head was being lifted up off the bed, face being cradled in Shane’s big hands, and his lips being captured in a wet kiss. He allowed Shane to position him however he wanted, let his body be maneuvered up the bed until he was laid out across the duvet and his head was propped up by a pillow. 

Shane straddled his waist, hands roaming freely as he kissed his way down Ryan’s skin, stopping to lap at his nipples which caused him to gasp.

Ryan couldn’t keep his hands to himself any longer, winding his fingers through Shane’s hair, urging him to keep tonguing at the hardening flesh. The more Shane raked his teeth across the buds, laving his tongue over the sensitive skin, the more desperate Ryan became. He attempted to grind his hips up into Shane, tried his best to get even the tiniest bit of friction, but Shane’s hands just pushed them back down onto the bed, which seemed to be the recurring theme for the night. 

He silently watched as Shane shook his head and chuckled lightly, hands rubbing down the V of Ryan’s hips, stopping right above his pubic hair. 

“Shane, touch me, please!” Ryan begged, canting his hips up toward Shane’s touch, pleading for him to do something about his raging erection.

“Shh, baby. I’ve got you,” Shane cooed as his head moved down to where his hands rested, sucking a bruise into Ryan’s thigh. “Gonna give you what you need.”

Ryan let out a shaky exhale, body jerking as Shane finally took his cock in his hand, stroking him firmly from root to tip while kissing along the base, his mouth was so close that Ryan could feel the warmth of Shane’s breath against him as he jerked him off. 

Shane moved his other hand down to cradle Ryan’s balls, fondling them lightly before leaning down and taking one into his mouth. Ryan’s hands flew into Shane's hair but he just kept going. He sped up his movements, jerking Ryan off as he sucked his balls, which caused Ryan to tug on his hair a bit harder than he had meant to, but Shane’s groan made him unapologetic.

The hair pulling actually seemed to spur Shane on even more. Shane kissed the inside of Ryan’s thighs, licking a hot stripe up the side of Ryan’s fat cock, tracing the prominent vein that ran underneath it, before finally taking it into his mouth. 

Ryan hadn’t been this on edge since that time Shane tied him to a chair in their bedroom, put a cock ring on him, and edged him over the course of several hours. So, when he felt the hot moisture of Shane’s mouth around him, wet tongue circling the head and occasionally dipping the tip into the slit, Ryan nearly wailed. 

Shane sucked Ryan further into his mouth, hand moving over the part that his mouth couldn’t reach. He bobbed his head a few times to reacquaint himself with the weight of Ryan’s thick cock on his tongue, before he took him all the way down to the base. 

“Fu-fuck! Shane, hold on!” Ryan gasped as Shane repeated his movement, this time holding himself there, nose to Ryan’s pubic bone. Ryan's hips thrusted up causing him to gag before he pulled off, spit connecting his lips to Ryan’s cock. 

“You’ve already got me so close,” Ryan admitted with a shaky laugh, taking in a couple deep breaths to compose himself, “but I don’t want to come like this. I want to come with your hands around my neck and your cock filling me up.”

“Hands and knees,” Shane demanded without a second's hesitation and Ryan doesn’t need to be told twice. He flipped himself over onto his stomach and propped himself up onto his hands and knees, ass perched high in the air, presenting it to Shane. He felt the bed dip behind his knees, Shane slotting himself between them. 

Shane hummed as he took in the gorgeous view in front of him, running his hands across the bronze musculature of Ryan’s back, sliding them down his flanks, encouraging Ryan to arch his back before gripping the two firm, round cheeks of Ryan’s ass, pulling them apart, his hole fluttering against the cool air. 

Shane rubbed the mounds of flesh in his hands, kneading the area and peppering kisses there before bringing his hand down and letting it smack against Ryan’s left ass cheek. Ryan found himself chasing the pain, eagerly pushing his ass back into Shane’s hands, silently begging for him to spank him again.

“You’re a needy little slut aren’t you?” Shane asked, repeating the motion, drawing a moan from Ryan, but no answer. ”I asked you a question, Ryan.”

“ _Ah! Yes!_ Your slut!” Ryan cried out as Shane smacked the same area again, the sting radiating pleasure throughout his entire body. 

Shane switched back and forth between the two, heavy palm striking the pillowy flesh over and over again, embellishing Ryan’s ass with an even red hue.

Ryan’s ass felt like it was on fire. Whimpers were falling past his lips uncontrollably as Shane brought his hand down repeatedly, the sound of Shane’s hand on his bare ass echoing louder throughout the room with each hit. He hoped that tomorrow he would be able to see Shane’s hand print imprinted there, to be able to feel that same fire burn every time that he sits down.

“Now, now,” Shane admonished as Ryan moved his hand down to touch himself, his cock hanging heavy between his thighs, but retreating his hand as soon as he heard Shane's voice. 

“Don’t be greedy, baby. I don’t think you want to be punished, do you?“ Shane questioned,, smacking his hand back down onto the now overly sensitive skin of Ryan’s ass.

Ryan shook his head no when he looked up.

“That’s what I thought. Now, you’re going to suck on my fingers and get them real wet, and if you’re a good boy I’ll put them in your tight little hole and open you up for my cock. That sound good, angel?”

Ryan nodded, breath hitching when Shane pressed his body flush against his back, feeling the length of Shane’s hard cock against his crack. Shane’s arms circled around him, dragging his hands up and down Ryan’s body, causing him to shiver under the light touches. Shane rested his left hand on the cut of Ryan’s hip and slid his right hand up to the base of Ryan’s neck, continuing his hand up the column of Ryan’s throat, before grabbing Ryan’s face and making him look backward at Shane, brushing his thumb across Ryan’s plump bottom lip. 

Ryan opened his mouth, tongue flicking out to lick Shane’s thumb before he pushed it into Ryan’s awaiting mouth. He let Shane map out the area, feeling it trace along the back of his teeth, across the roof of his mouth, the pad of his thumb resting on his tongue. He heard Shane groan when he circled his tongue around it, sucking gently, wetting the entirety of the digit before Shane removed it, eliciting a whine from Ryan. The noise was mostly just for show, but Shane seemed to have enjoyed it because Ryan was rewarded with Shane shoving his index and middle fingers into his mouth. 

Ryan hollowed his cheeks and sucked on the digits greedily, licking in between the two as Shane started thrusting them in and out of his mouth. He could feel his throat constricting around the digits, only gagging the smallest bit when Shane pushed them in the furthest that they could go, his hand resting on Ryan’s lips. 

Ryan couldn’t help the moan that escaped him when Shane started thrusting his fingers in faster and deeper. He choked and sputtered almost every time that Shane pulled them out and shoved them back in, feeling a pool of spit running out the sides out his mouth and down his chin.

“God, I wish you could see yourself. You’re such a mess. Fucking gorgeous,” Shane noted as he withdrew his fingers from Ryan’s mouth, licking the spit away that covered Ryan’s chin and connecting their lips. 

“Gonna get you ready for my cock now,” Shane said against Ryan’s mouth, bringing his saliva coated fingers down to rub across Ryan’s hole.

Ryan placed himself onto his forearms, head hanging between his shoulders, sucking in a breath as he felt Shane tease the sensitive muscle before dipping a finger in past the puckered rim.

 _“Yeah,”_ Ryan breathed out, adjusting to the familiar stretch of Shane’s finger inside of him. 

Shane paused for a second, waiting for Ryan’s body to relax around him before pulling his finger out to the first knuckle and then pushing it back inside. Ryan felt himself craving another finger soon after Shane started moving the first one, the stretch was good, but not enough. Shane seemed to sense Ryan’s growing desperation and rubbed a second finger against his hole along with the first one. Ryan whined and pushed back against the touch, eager for Shane to push them inside.

“C’mon, Shane,” he begged when Shane didn't immediately push both fingers in like he wanted him to, instead just teased his hole. Ryan squirmed underneath him. 

“Ask nicely, baby,” Shane said as his fingers caught on the rim, pushing against it slightly, just enough for Ryan to feel them enter but not enough to feel the stretch that he wanted. 

“Please. Please give me another,” he gritted out, voice muffled against the sheets.

Shane didn’t say anything, just pushed his fingers back into Ryan’s hole, which sucked them in eagerly.

The stretch that comes along with the feeling of Shane’s fingers is one of Ryan’s favorite things. He loves how easily it is for him to fall apart underneath Shane’s touch with just two of his long, talented fingers shoved inside of him, spreading him wide and working meticulously to get him opened up enough so that Shane can fuck him.

Ryan panted, soft grunts leaving his mouth as Shane continued to thrust his fingers in and out, hitting Ryan’s prostate with almost every movement. He could feel himself losing control, slowly becoming more desperate with how his ache to feel full, to have Shane finally get his dick inside of him.

“I’m ready. Fuck me, please,” Ryan gasped, as Shane pressed his fingers against his prostate repeatedly.

“Are you sure? I think you need one more.” Shane asked hesitantly, starting to ease in a third finger alongside the other two. 

“Please, Shane. I’m sure. So sure. Please just fuck me already,“ Ryan begged, giving into the desperation that was clawing at him from the inside out. 

“ _Jesus Christ_ , Ryan. Okay,” Shane said in awe, removing his fingers, spitting in his hand and lubing himself up before nudging the head of his cock against Ryan’s hole. 

“Shane, _ple-_ -” Ryan whined words dying in his throat as Shane pushed himself inside, loving the insatiable burn that accompanied the stretch as Shane inched his cock in further and further, pleasure spreading throughout Ryan’s body like a wildfire. 

“God, you’re so fucking _tight_ ,” Shane barely gritted out, the last words coming out more like a growl, hips pressing flush against Ryan’s ass. 

Ryan tried his best to hold himself up with one arm, the other arm shooting out to grab Shane’s thigh, gripping it tightly, keeping him in his place. 

“Give me a second,” he breathed, heart beating wildly against his chest. He’s taken Shane’s cock a countless number of times, but every time he still has to take a second to adjust to the overwhelming, yet delightfully addictive feeling of being so full. 

Shane kissed his way down Ryan’s neck and across his shoulders, letting Ryan take all the time that he needed, even though Ryan could feel the way that Shane’s legs shook with pleasure, trying his best to not move before he was ready. 

“Please move,” Ryan whimpered out, voice barely above a whisper. 

He felt Shane shudder against him as he drew his hips back and thrusted in, the delicious slide of Shane’s cock causing Ryan to bury his head into the pillow, stifling the moans that were cascading out of him while Shane established a slow, steady rhythm. 

Ryan could feel his own legs shaking, sweat running down his body every time that Shane rocked into him and they had barely gotten started. He quickly found himself panting, breaths coming out in short uneven bursts as he squeezed his eyes shut, his cock throbbing between his legs as he fought the urge to touch himself, but he decided against it only because Shane hadn’t told him that he could. 

“Look at you taking my cock so well. Absolutely fucking beautiful, baby,” Shane uttered under his breath, spreading Ryan’s cheeks, as he pulled out and pushed himself all the way back in, the soft slap of skin on skin bouncing off the walls. 

“You always fuck me so good! Ah! I feel so fucking _full._ ” Ryan cried as he did his best to push himself up off his forearms, but Shane had his hand on Ryan’s spine, forcing him back down into the mattress and holding him there while he fucked into him faster. 

“Choke me, please,” Ryan begged as he fisted the bed sheets beside his head, all of his embarrassment about begging dissipating as he pushed his ass back to meet Shane’s thrusts, desperate for Shane to give him what he wanted. “Please, please, I want it so bad, Shane.” 

Ryan whined when Shane slowed down his pace and let up on the pressure that was holding him down, but Shane’s arms were being wrapped around him, guiding his body up to where his back was pressed flush against Shane’s chest, turning his head so that he could slot his lips against Shane’s, and pulling him in for a messy kiss despite the awkward angle. 

“I know you do, baby,” Shane whispered against Ryan’s neck as he sucked a new mark there, ”now when I bend you back over and you feel my hands on your neck, I want you to put your hands on mine. Okay? That way if anything is ever too much for you, you can squeeze my hands and I’ll stop immediately.” 

Ryan could feel tears forming in his eyes as he nodded his head. He didn’t know if it was from how desperate he was to come or if it was because of the fact that even when they’re mid-fuck Shane still makes him feel like he’s the luckiest guy in the world. 

“Yeah. I promise. I trust you.” Ryan admitted, groaning when he felt Shane bite down against his shoulder. 

“I’m gonna make you feel so good. Give you what you’ve been craving for so long,” Shane said, running his hands down Ryan’s body, gently positioning him back down onto his hands and knees, and giving Ryan’s cock a few strokes. 

The feeling of Shane’s hand around him while Shane started fucking him again had Ryan crying out, a steady stream of curses tumbling past his lips. He knew that he wouldn’t last if Shane kept this up, but at the same time it felt like his body was on fire and he never wanted it to end. 

Ryan couldn’t help but gasp when he felt Shane’s hands on his shoulders, sliding across the smooth surface before settling at the base of his neck, fingers wrapping around the front and his thumbs hooked around the back. He felt like he was going to explode, nothing but pure excitement and arousal coursing through his veins and bubbling in the pit of his stomach while Shane increased his speed, hips snapping into Ryan’s, the sound echoing throughout the room. 

Ryan’s hands found Shane’s when he felt him tighten his grip on his neck, taking that as his cue to prepare himself for what’s to come. Shane began pulling Ryan’s hips back to meet his thrusts, fingers pressing against the sides of Ryan’s throat and compressing the vessels underneath his touch. 

Ryan sucked in a breath, one that quickly died in his throat. It was immediately overwhelming, the wild concoction of adrenaline, fear, and lust accompanied by the feeling of Shane’s cock splitting him in two had Ryan’s eyes rolling back into his head and a strangled cry being yanked from his throat. The sensation was gone before he even had time to really process it, but he knew that he wanted more, that he needed to feel that high again.

Shane’s hands released their pressure, and he peppered Ryan’s neck with kisses where his hands just were as he pulled out of Ryan, earning him a soft whimper. 

“How was that? Are you okay?” Shane asked, letting Ryan take a second to catch his breath before flipping him over onto his back and cupping his hands around Ryan’s face, kissing him softly.

“Yeah. I’m good,” Ryan said quietly against Shane’s lips, still trying to calm his breathing. “It felt so good, Shane.”

“I’m glad, baby. I just wanted to make sure,” Shane said with a smile, pecking Ryan’s lips once more before straightening back up and lining his cock back up with Ryan’s hole. “Want to see your face when you come for me with my hands wrapped around your neck.” 

“Please,” Ryan replied, closing his eyes and grabbing onto Shane’s arms as Shane tentatively pressed back into him. His back arched against the bed, body being consumed by the feeling of being stuffed full again and the incredible burn that came with it. 

Shane didn’t waste any time letting Ryan adjust to the feeling, quickly setting a pace for himself, hips snapping rapidly against Ryan’s opened thighs.

Ryan’s hands found Shane’s back, holding on for dear life as Shane fucked him harder than he had fucked him all night, Ryan’s nails no doubt leaving bright red marks down Shane’s pale skin. 

Shane buried his head in Ryan’s shoulder, groaning deeply into his ear as he continued to thrust into Ryan and Ryan continued to imprint Shane’s skin with scratches. 

“You feel so good, baby. So tight and hot around me.” Shane growled, shifting his hips slightly so that Ryan’s prostate was being hit with almost every thrust. 

“Right there! Fuck--right there!” Ryan cried, his body twitching with pleasure every time that Shane moved. 

Shane positioned himself to where he was hovering over Ryan, one hand moving down to wrap around Ryan’s flushed, leaking cock and the other loosely wrapping around Ryan’s neck. Ryan moaned at the touch of Shane's hand around him, finally getting some relief. His eyes locked with Shane’s, shooting him a smile and a small nod, letting him know that he was ready. 

Shane smirked down at him and Ryan watched as Shane’s eyes somehow darkened, completely overtaken by lust as he increased the pressure of his hand onto Ryan’s neck. 

Shane’s gaze was intense, eyes burning into Ryan's own while the weight of Shane’s hand on his throat became heavier, his breathing becoming more erratic. 

Ryan had felt adrenaline rushes before, it’s what he loves so much about going into haunted houses and going to Disneyland, but the rush that hit him in that moment was one like he had never experienced in his life. 

He could hear his heart beating in his ears, a soft ring echoing in the distance. He could feel sweat pouring off of his body, his veins full of fire flowing through them. He felt himself getting closer, the familiar heat pooling in the pit of his stomach as Shane’s cock assaulted his prostate and his hand moved rapidly over Ryan’s own. 

He was dizzy, mind foggy, completely overstimulated with a mix of feelings that he hadn’t ever felt at once before. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes, a quiet sob leaving his mouth when Shane took his hand away to let him catch his breath. He was so desperate to come, so close to the edge. 

“Please. One more time. I’m so close. Please, fuck,” he begged, tears streaming steadily down his cheeks, eyes staring directly into Shane’s, pleading for him to trust that he was good and could handle it.

Shane never broke eye contact, but hesitantly placed his hand back down at the base of Ryan’s neck, squeezing with more force as he pistoned his hips into Ryan’s. 

Over-stimulation. It was exhilarating, a high that Ryan had never known, but one that he could quickly find himself craving. He felt like he was floating, mind blank except for the desperate need to come and Shane’s name.

His body thrashed, back arching up off the bed, feeling himself fall apart underneath Shane. This was it, this was what he had wanted. Ryan’s eyes found Shane’s, even through the blur of tears he could still see just how much concern and love Shane had for him, and that was what pushed him over the edge. The intimacy and trust that was exchanged silently between them while Ryan let himself succumb to the overwhelming sensations, finally allowing himself to submit fully to Shane. 

Ryan’s orgasm overtook him as soon as Shane released his grip on his neck. His body jerked suddenly, his eyes rolled back into his head, and a gasp was ripped from his lungs while hot white streaks shot across Shane’s hand as Shane fucked him through it.

Ryan could feel Shane’s thrusts becoming more erratic. He could feel the way Shane was losing himself, too. He loved when Shane got like this, allowing himself to focus solely on his own pleasure but only because he had gotten Ryan off first. 

“Come for me, Shane,” Ryan croaked, pulling Shane down for a kiss and whining against his mouth when Shane pulled out. 

Ryan watched in a daze as Shane wrapped his hand around his cock and jerked himself off, deep grunts falling past his lips the closer that he got. It didn’t take long before Shane was coming, too, moaning Ryan’s name as his body shuddered and his come covered Ryan’s lower abdomen. 

Ryan felt Shane lay down beside him and couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. He felt floaty, his body still trying to recover from such an intense mix of pleasure and emotion. The room was silent except for their breathing, both of them trying to come down from their orgasms and Ryan could feel his eyes fluttering closed as pure exhaustion washed over him. 

Ryan couldn’t tell when he’d fallen asleep or how long he was out, but when he woke up he noticed that he wasn’t sticky, that he had on a pair of boxers and that he was currently wrapped up in Shane’s arms.

Shane must’ve noticed that he was awake because he felt him shift behind him, pulling Ryan up into his lap. 

“How’re you feeling? How was it? Are you okay?” Shane asked softly, pressing kisses into the top of Ryan’s hair and running his hand down to rest on Ryan’s hip.

“I feel great, just a bit tired,” Ryan replied, wiggling himself around to where he could look at Shane. “It was so good, Shane. You did so good. You fucking made me _cry_.” 

“To be fair, making you cry was not on my list of things to do tonight by the way,” Shane chuckled, which made Ryan laugh, too. “Well, none of this was really, but I’m sure as hell not complaining.”

Ryan’s eyes raked over Shane’s appearance. He had gotten himself cleaned up and was now dressed in a pair of boxers and a tee shirt, but his cheeks were still tinged pink, his hair wild and still screaming ‘we just had sex” which made Ryan’s heart race. 

He couldn’t resist reaching up and running his hand through Shane’s hair, which was still a little sweaty and matted together, but Ryan couldn’t care less as he rested it at the base of Shane’s neck, playing with the hair there.

“I know it was unexpected but it was absolutely incredible. I haven’t ever felt anything like that before,” Ryan said honestly. “I never would’ve known that you could be so dominant in bed if I wouldn’t have asked for you to be, and what a waste that would’ve been.” 

“Honestly, I wouldn't have either. I just went with what felt right in the moment,” Shane admitted with a shrug, which made Ryan smile. 

“Well, you went above and beyond anything that I could’ve ever imagined. Nothing could’ve been any better. Thank you for doing that for me,” Ryan said, bringing his other hand up around Shane’s neck and wrapping his arms there.

“I’m glad that you enjoyed it as much as you did. I hope that it checked all of your little fantasy boxes, since you had thought about it for so long,” Shane said as he shot Ryan a wink which made Ryan smack his arm lightly. 

“And there's no need to thank me, baby,” Shane added, “this is what boyfriends are supposed to do. We’re supposed to explore our relationship and have fun, kinky sex,” Shane chuckled and gestured between the two of them before his face turned serious again. “For real, though, I thought it was hot as fuck and I’d be honored to do it again if you want. Just not right now because I'm not sure that my old bones could handle it.”

Ryan rolled his eyes at Shane, but he couldn’t help the fond that spread across his face. He really did love this dork so much. 

“How did I ever get so lucky?” Ryan whispered to himself while running his thumbs across Shane’s stubbly cheeks before bringing him in for a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed the filth!
> 
> Come yell with me on tumblr: @pinksweatshirtbergara


End file.
